Man From The Future
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: The wheel of coincidence doesn't exist, everything runs in the arranged chapters with scenario written by the great Destiny. He'd die only to know he shouldn't have. .:DeiHina:. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

MAN FROM THE FUTURE

Reflection of her new haircut from the mirror almost like an illusion. Most of her friends told her to cut her hair off to get rid bad luck, to get a new fresh face, different from the broken hearted girl.

Nothing's changed.

She was still alone, remembering his touch, lost inside her own luxurious apartment in the big crowded city.

~oOo~

Pigeons happily flying after gathered round the city square, another description of peace. She took her time walking through the street. For a moment, she didn't feel lonely, couldn't really say the reason why. A sense of empty without any knowledge somehow leaning on her shoulder.

She wasted her time listening to others conversation while sitting in the park bench. Her gloomy eyes following the light breeze, swaying the last autumn leaves gently. This was her last effort.

Breaking up from a man in a stable relationship could change her cute expression to oblivion. Every time she tried to close her eyes, his face coming back like a long endless movie on her mind. Friends invited her to parties, spending her time with several new guys, but everything only brought back so much pain as she remembered her happiness with him. The whole day yesterday, she spent her time by repainting her huge apartment. The music on the radio brought back her tears. Those stupid love songs were too cruel to her. She needed more distraction. And an answer came from her closest friend. "Just come and meet me, Hinata. We can get ice cream… or maybe not, it's too cold. How about ramen? No, not good, you decide.. ne?" That's what Naruto said. The last shot he provide. They were supposed to meet in a fancy restaurant across the street. Her feet was too heavy to get a starter of her life.

She wondered "What did I do wrong?" His answer always been the same. That he's tired. Was that his way to tell her that he didn't love her anymore? She knew it was his lame excuse, she gave up on defending, and waiting to be rescued.

"Disregard the expectation." Picture of reality came in a casual voice of a new man. Longing and loneliness were both accompany her question, "S-sorry?"

His face was not made up, something she pleasingly appreciated at that moment. "Forget your expectations of turning back the time." His eyes were straight to the faraway abandoned landscape of dry autumn. A gorgeous weak line of sunlight piercing through transparent air, dancing with enchantment. "What's his name?" The entrance ticket of a new happiness was offered to her. "I don't want to remember his name." She accepted it. He gently admired the new girl, "Good." Made a new pact with his deep breath.

Song of casualty homeland passed between them after awkward comments on the weather. A conversation without pity, plenty of nervous smiles, children-like expressions, new shape of another hope. "You hate it, don't you? Being alone?" She nodded. "You have another day to get love again." He almost sounded like he was saying goodbye.

A light tap on her head was warm, he secured his hand inside his pocket before. The happiness she was looking for was there. In the midst of confusion, she almost thought she could make a new decision. But her mouth was frozen in denial. "You'll survive girl." he said, and started to walking away. Sending her back to another chapter of loneliness. The visualization of reality gave her regret. Only then, she brought herself to leave the spot. She wouldn't forget the short peacefulness that day.

~oOo~

His long dark coat was a nice virtue combined with his pastel blond hair. There was calm wrapped his neck with faint scent of her weak smile. He stopped and couldn't get any answer of a simple question about how that simple smile tasted like an embrace. Then a simple crave of being spoiled made him turn around. The busy street waiting behind him, his pale blue eyes took her picture entering a fancy restaurant with some blond guy. The newspaper in his left hand writing an obituary of a young man, die in an accident. Beyond anticipation, he could only hope there was another courage to go after her. The only thing separated them was the visible park, the others would be his doubt and her broken heart.

Chances were there.

He reluctant to leave, but in the same time he knew he couldn't be dependant. Her lovely fragrance slowly hovering him, one step forward didn't take the next when he saw the blond gave her a kiss as if mocking him. He sensed that there's something wrong with him. By the time she reached golden light of chandeliers, he felt stupid.

Two steps backward, he started to withdraw from his own life.

A dark blue grim reaper machine ran fast toward him. A shocking silent and brightness of autumn sky were the last thing those blue eyes remembered. When darkness called, he heard her voice again.

_-I don't want to remember his name-_

He didn't tell her his name. He should have take the chance.

~oOo~

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

He gave up the topic, the concept of forgetting a lost love was almost impossible. Naruto didn't really need to understand these words. He knew she need courage to leave it all behind.

"You didn't come to my birthday, Hinata."

"I'd love to.. but.."

"You don't have to be with someone."

Her quietness concealed her real reason. She was ashamed, the wedding was supposed to be the party where she was smiling with pride. The whole plan were ruined when the love she knew since forever decided to meet an end. Her empty hands were lonely just like her heart. "I'm s-sorry."

"You're always sorry."

Tune from his cell phone took his attention for a while. Hinata noticed that Naruto have changed through the years. He was no longer sloppy, his serious tone was more like a man, though his childish cheery was still there. His blue eyes were now have a glimpse of worries and insecure. She wondered what possibly caused it. At the highest point, Naruto was always a wonderful friend.

"My mom, she wants you to have lunch with her this weekend." Their family have been good friends more like relatives. They spent time on most vacation together, family is everything. "Hinata, do you mind?"

"O-of course not."

"Okay, gotta go. I'll call you later." As he stood up, Hinata reached out to his arm. Standing with her tiptoe, she fixed his dark blue tie. "You look g-good with dark."

_Family is everything._

~oOo~

A beautiful death? No.. the timing is not right. There's gotta be some sort of mistake.

I can't be dead.

~oOo~

Someone pushed the door open. Footsteps from soft leather shoes were all he could hear. Chilly atmosphere and cold frozen bed dyed with serenity. Buzzing machine and smoke of cigarette created foggy warmth he couldn't easily forget. His eyes were blurry, pain didn't exist just like the sound of cold wind.

"Pity, those eyes could be really nice on me."

"We should wait."

"I know, want some gum?"

~oOo~

Pale pink peony and black branches in a scarlet wall sent her a new message. Dancing vanilla in a quiet room singing a sacred song from a crescent moon wind chime. One navy woolen sweater carved the lost love's initial name in white, hugging her chest. The oversized warm fabric rebuild her new affection in another story. It was the warmth not him, he was too far this was so close.

An almost blank paper trapped between the grey machine. 'Hyuuga-san, new corpse for you.'

~oOo~

Her partners were playing solitaire on the computer. Kiba pleasantly chewing his new gum, Shino was deep in thought. White covered the dead body, she walked straight to where her job was waiting. Her delicate hand erased white from the picture, blue eyes stared in regret.

"Aah.." He was not surprise, a thoughtless word with her beautiful voice was the melody of life. She swayed his bang gently, little fingers follow the line of his face. He looked like an abandoned love waiting to be awaken. Stiff and cold body delay the suspense.

"You know him?"

"I.. I-I met him this morning."

"Friend of yours?"

"N-not really."

Stunned in disbelieve, she stepped forward and reach a clipboard without anything she expected. The empty paper only filled with poem of time. No information about the dead arrogant and fearless man. "They find it in his pocket, no ID." She was almost silent, but strong-minded. "I didn't ask his name." A missed opportunity. It was weird how those simple words made his heart aching. Pain was evident in his eyes, broken bones fighting to be cured so he could use his strength again. With his limitless effort, there was new sting on every pulse.

"I think he just moved." Shino was waking the dead.

"No way, man!" Kiba saw the dead man closed his eyes. "He moved!"

They didn't panic, this could be a nice discovery and maybe the next headline. Lack of concern about herself, Hinata was the one checked his moving pulse. It's even simpler than her resignation when her warmth touched his sleeping soul. "He's not d-dead." Her smooth words eliminated soul slayer. His cold hands pulled her body close, the surprised scream sounded like sunshine drifting the dark cloud away. Nude man was alive and happily open his eyes wide without blank.

Shino tilted his head thinking about what would be the best pose for tomorrow headline on newspaper. Kiba took another gum and wasting his time with new level of solitaire. Hinata was asking for his name. He was without doubt falling in love.

~oOo~

Every second in life is precious, he moved his fingers along silky strands of nocturne. Radiance from silhouette of her smile moved his mouth in a respectful kiss.

"You two know each other?"

Silent drove his longing to the new stage of understanding. He took the chance this time, savoring nice supple lips of cherry and heat from her blushing cheeks. The young love was too far in calm and intoxicating lips waltz. Her light mocha dress was flowing like the moving art behind them. Big flat screen exploded the fireworks of Sumidagawa in summer festival. His hands were wrapping her petite figure with dignity, she wouldn't care when his long fingers reached for more. He was grateful with the incident he had with the beauty of autumn. After the rain, there's always one way available for the sun to find its glory back. And they're just the perfect match.

"Well, Hinata this is Deidara, he's an artist and he's here for the exhibition. But I think I don't need to say more than that ne?" Uzumaki Kushina could only stood there and be a good audience. "Aww.."

Maybe that's why he didn't die that day.

"Lunch anyone?"

********oOo********

**A/N** : Okay, I just watched Kill Bill (again) today. That's just send me this story. Sumidagawa fireworks is one of the great shows during summer in Tokyo. The show usually display above the Sumidagawa river's bridge.


End file.
